


I Want Your Light to Shine Upon Me

by JumbledAvocado



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, im sorry, lampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumbledAvocado/pseuds/JumbledAvocado
Summary: The population of lampires are taking over the world! humans are now known as food but still live normal lives. While on guard duty a lampire is stationed in shuichi's home due to his harmful status to himself. The lampire feels strange every time they visit. Is it a new beginning of love....or just hunger?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, saihara shuichi / lampichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Mr. 0907

**Author's Note:**

> Some context behind this. 
> 
> it all started from FishMums au " Pair of Dice" where Shuichi was on an acid trip and came across a lamp. Then a person made lampichi. its a little fun joke.

Lamps {POV}

I got a zap from the higher ups to go to area 11037. There is apparently a code red on number 0907, indicating that they have been trying to jump around from high places more frequently than before. I have to stay in their house for a few weeks until they get better, and maybe....just maybe, I can make their life brighter.

I knock on the door, hearing someone stumble around on the other side a few seconds later. The door creaks open and I am able to see golden eyes. Instantly, I can feel my bulb become brighter and a need to feast taking over. I knew I must be hungry. Lost in thought, I found myself in the living room with number 0907 sitting in front of me. I cleared my throat as an awkward tension had started to form around us.

"Number 0-"

"Um...Shuichi Saihara.... That's what my friends call me." I blink at him, appearing confused as he nervously avoids eye contact with me. "Right...Shuichi Saihara. I've been getting reports that you have been trying to jump from high places more frequently than before. Is this true?" I received no response from him, causing me to come to the conclusion that I was right.

"Would you care to explain why?" Still, I received no response from him. "If you won't explain to me what the reasons you are doing this for are, then I'll have no choice but to report back to the higher bulb of what's happening." I get up to leave, but I feel a hand grasp around my cold metallic frame, sending little sparks through my circuits. I hear his voice not long after, quiet and quivering. "W-Wait...Please.."

I watched as the boy let go of me, giving him an annoyed look in response. "Fine," I sit back down, and not long after, the awkward silence had started to become unbearable. I went to speak but was stopped by him. " I... just jump to feel something...." I heard him mumble, blankly staring at him as I processed his words. "What do you mean?" I started to think about how weird humans are if they all think the way he does. " Anything really..." He sighs, annoyed and trying to figure out why he was even telling something that's supposed to be his enemy all of this.

Geez, how weird. I look at him for a second longer before saying bluntly, "That's not a good enough explanation." I start to hop away, leaving the so-called 'Shuichi' alone in the room. I go to investigate the remaining parts of the house, making note that the kitchen does not have enough food. Oh..? Why is there a tv remote in the freezer? Moving on. The bedroom is boring, nothing on the walls..Not even a light source! Can humans see in the dark? I'd have to ask one of my fellow lamps that.

I move to turn around, bumping into something. As I start to fall, I close my eyes and brace for impact. When nothing happened, I opened them to see the 'Shuichi' holding me. I can feel my thirst grow as he becomes nervous and stands me up, hiding his eyes with his hair. "I- I'm sorry."

"Do you have anything better to do other than follow me?" I looked at him as embarrassment started to wash over me. The Shuichi jumps a little from the question, becoming almost fidgety. "Not really..." Can humans be this boring?

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" I asked him. He turns around, avoiding the question as he grabs some keys and a jacket. "I forgot to get groceries." I watch as the Shuichu leaves me alone in the house, my hunger fading and slowly being replaced by the feeling of sadness. What is with me today? Maybe I should charge up a little before he comes back. I look around for a little longer before I go and stand next to an outlet, plugging myself in and blacking out as I charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip hoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolt awake from a door slamming, unplugging myself as I feel drained. Did I over charge? I looked to see who it might be, spotting the Shuichi in the kitchen and putting groceries away. I made my way over to see what he had gotten from the store where I gave him a judgmental look..."That's not real food." I look at the bags full of junk, amazed at how he is still alive after consuming such things. I guess there are more than high heights in the list of things he has done.

"Um... well with my job," he stops what he was doing and scratches the back of his neck."I don't have time to cook or eat proper meals...So...I get what I can that will help keep me full for a short while.."

"You work as a detective, you should have time to eat." I say sternly. He just nervously chuckles as I think for a little bit. "Get your shoes on." I make my way to the door waiting for him and not letting him have another word. Shuichi hesitantly got himself ready, stumbling after me when he was done.

Shuichi and I walked out and into my car, buckling myself up in the driver's seat. Yes, I can drive. I look at Shuichi, waiting for him to buckle up, (click it or ticket) but he looks at me dumbfounded. "What? Haven't seen a lampire drive before? Buckle up already."

Shuichi nervously fumbled around with the seat buckle, and, once secured, I started to drive to the best restaurant in town. The Roofless. Once we were there, I got out of the car and went over to Shuichi's side, opening the door and helping him out. "I hope you at least have some manners in the restaurant." I say to him, leading the both of us into the restaurant and getting us some of the best seats in the place.

It didn't take long for the waiter to seat us, giving us our menus and going to get us some water while we looked over the menu for any appetizers and main courses. "Does anything catch your eye?" I ask, looking up from my menu to look at Shuichi sitting across from me. "Well...everything looks good...I've never been to a restaurant this fancy, so I don't know what to get first.."

I let out a sigh, waving the waiter down and watching as they set our waters down on the table before getting out a notepad and pen. "We'll have the apricot ricotta honey basil bites for the appetizer and some stuffed mozzarella sticks coated in crumbs. As for the main course, I'll have some batterjuice (liquid battery) and the chicken cordon bleu. My partner here will also have the chicken cordon bleu and the creamy courgette lasagna." The waiter wrote our orders down and took our menus back, walking to the kitchens to deliver the ticket to the chefs.

As we wait for our food I look at Shuichi, awkwardly making eye contact with him. " What else do you do besides work to death?" I ask, trying to start a conversation to make things less awkward for the both of us. His head perks up as soon as the question slips out from me.

"Well.... When I'm not working...I'm hanging out with some of my friends." As he talks, his words start to become full of joy.

"Tell me more about them." It seems like he enjoys talking about them.

"Well.... There's my good friend Kaito," It's not noticeable, but it looks like he's smirking. "He....calls me his sidekick most of the time. I'm pretty sure he's dating Maki though....um she is also my friend... She reminds me that I'm still here..... No one likes Kokichi, but he's not all bad once you get to know him.... " I'm not sure who all of them are, but humans give each other weird names like it's nothing... I'll be sure to tell that to the high bulbs.

"Why does everyone dislike the....Kokichi?" I questioned, to which Shuichi only grumbles.

"Where do I begin?," Shuichi takes a moment to think. "Um....He pulls huge pranks. They don't harm anyone or anything, they're just annoying....he's more a harm to himself than anyone, really..." Shuichi blushes. "I-I've said so much, sorry..." I gave Shuichi a blank stare. I really didn't understand human emotions, but if it helped him, I guess it couldn't hurt to listen. The waiter places our food on the table and speaks. "Enjoy the meal~" They walk off, leaving us to eat.

I finish my batterjuice as I wait on Shuichi to finish. However, I notice he barely touches his food. "You need to eat all of it, or we're not leaving." At my words, Shuichi starts eating his food much faster. When he finishes, I pay for the meal and we leave to go back to his house.

Feeling stuffed, I plop down onto Shuichi's couch, feeling him do the same. Shuichi turns on the tv. "Do...lampires watch movies?" .....What is a movie? I look at him confused. "I've never heard of...'movies'." It looks like he was holding in laughter as he turned the tv on and chose a movie called Twilight. As we watched, I got engrossed with the film, not realizing Shuichi was falling asleep. He started to fall on top of me, making it so I couldn't move. Trying to wiggle my way out, I soon found I couldn't get away from him. I decided to let him be for now until he wrapped his arms around me. There I go again, getting hungry. The thirst to drink his blood grows with every breath I take. Hopefully sleeping will help. My bulb starts to flicker as I fade away to sleep.


	2. Hey There Sleepy Head

I jolt awake as I hear Shuichi yelling at someone. Stumbling around to find where the commotion was coming from, I could hear laughter from the other room as Shuichi yelled. I hid behind the wall to see what was going on. Wait... one of Shuichi's friends is....number 0621? The delinquent pranker?

"K-Kokichi, don't tell anyone!" Shuichi was clearly embarrassed.

"Oh my poor Shuichi," 062- i mean 'Kokichi' chuckled. "You think I would give up on something this juicy?"

"Kokichi don't..." Shuichi pleaded "I'll do anything." After those words slipped out it was too late to take it back. If looks could kill, Kokichis smirk would cause genocide.

"Oh... anything?" Kokichi's smirk radiates mischief. "I don't think you want to go there Shumai."

Shuichi, a blushing mess, looked fed up with Kokichi's bullshit. Kokichi was enjoying this way too much and took one last look at Shuichi before he started to walk away. "Shumai, you're no fun anymore..."

"Kokichi!" Shuichi and Kokichi start to walk towards me, and I start to move as fast as light into another room. Shuichi tried to continue talking with Kokichi, but he walked to the kitchen.

Kokichi looked like he was investigating the kitchen. "Oh! Is that lampire your new wife?" Wife? What was this subject talking about? My curiosity got the better of me.

"Wife? What do you mean by...wife?" I watched him as my circuits sparked with raging curiosity

"Wow, and I thought they were supposed to be intelligent....boooo..." Kokichi rolled his eyes, but put a hand on his hip while the other waved through the air dismissively. "A wife. Y'know, someone who takes care of the house, a family, their spouse. That sort of thing, dumdum."

That's when I suddenly realized. Am I a house wife now? Did the high bulbs send me to Shuichi to be his wife? Not being able to comprehend this information, I stay silent, resulting in Kokichi bursting into laughter.

"Do you honestly think a lampire and a human could be together?" Kokichi asked, choking from his own tears as he caught his breath. "Don't make me laugh!"

An awkward silence falls between the both of us as I look towards Shuichi for any help. Shuichi, noticing my discomfort and uncertainty, awkwardly smiles at Kokichi and responds to his question. "Don't be silly, Kokichi..! It's not like that at all.." This caused the other to tilt his head, getting closer to Shuichi. "Oh? Then what IS it like, Shumai?

"I- it's not what you think", I could see the blood rush to Shuichi's cheeks as he became a stuttering mess. "....it's.....personal."

Shuichi's eyes become dull and gloomy. I try to change the subject to avoid complications. "Did you guys eat breakfast yet?"

"OH! The housewife wants to cook for us!" shuichi shook his head. "Let's get out of the way...." Shuichi dragged Kokichi to the living room, but not before Kokichi grabbed something to drop near him. "Oops...Guess I should have been more careful..!" He was not sorry at all, a mischievous smile on his face as I went to kneel by the mess to clean up.

When I started cleaning the mess up, I felt eyes watching me, making the little fabric on my cover stand up. I turned to see who was looking at me, and saw Kokichi staring at me...Or staring at my donk. Without thinking, my shades stiffen and my bulb brightens. I scramble around to get the mess cleaned as fast as I can. Feeling the awkwardness settle in, I blocked out the fact that Kokichi was staring at me. Especially my.... You know what. I feel my circuits spark all over as I continue to think about it as I start making the eggs to distract myself.

As soon as I'm done, I hear banging and yelling in the other room. I rush over, hopping towards the living room ready to stop them. Are they fighting?

"Eat my Ding Dong SHUICHI" (the hostess desert you weirdos thinking bad smh go to church). Kokichi had a box of ding dongs, trying to shove one into Shuichi's mouth. There was ding dong creme all over his face.

"No! Stop Kokichi!" Shuichi is covering his mouth as much as he could as Kokichi pinned him down.

"Just eat it! Its good! It's not poisoned, see!" Kokichi said, eating one of them. "They're the best!" As he was talking, some of the ding dongs crumbs spat onto Shuichi's face.

I cleared my pipe obnoxiously loud, making Shuichi look at me. His face turned as red as a tomato. "Your food is done." Kokichi looked embarrassed, like a kid that was caught stealing from the toy store.

I dragged Shuichi to the bathroom and locked the door, helping clean his face from the crumbs. "How are you friends with Kokichi?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "He doesn't seem nice to you."

"Well... even though it looks like I'm not enjoying it...." Shuichi took a long pause before saying anything he would regret. "...I actually do."

"How can you enjoy being picked on?" I asked, bewildered as I started to interrogate him as much as I could before Kokich realized we were not there. I could see Shuichi become red, making me wonder if he was angry or embarrassed.

"It's hard to explain." He says sternly, walking out of the bathroom as he slammed the door into the wall. Does he have.... A crush on Kokichi? I could feel a ping in my bar. What is with my feelings?

Shuichi and I walk into the dining room with an annoyed looking Kokichi watching us. Shuichi and I sat down to start eating. "Are you guys done with your make out session?" Shuichi stopped midway and looked at Kokichi. When Kokichi spotted Shuichi being flustered, he decided to further the joke. How annoying. "When's my turn, Shumai? The lampire can't just have you all to themselves...".

Shuichi stayed silent and finished his food. "I have work," He says, getting up from the table. "You should leave." Kokichi and I just stared at each other as Shuichi got ready for work. That's when Kokichi gasped. "Hey, Shumai! There's a party tonight at the dumpst- I mean Miu's house. We should go." Suichi sighed at Kokichi, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Fine." Shuichi rushed out the door and left us alone.


	3. drinky drinke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Lampichi's first drinking party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there is lemon in here

11 pm. The time the party was supposed to start. I managed to convince Shuichi to let me come, much to Kokichi's annoyance, so I stood outside of the house as I waited for the other two to come out so we could go in. "I can't believe I agreed to come.." I heard Shuichi grumble, walking over to me with Kokichi right behind him. "Oh lighten up, Shumai. You need to let go and stop being such a boring and bland mess. And it's not like you'll be able to handle the alcohol for very long, you big baby." Kokichi responded, hands clasped together behind his head as he strolled on up to the front door, kicking at it with his foot. Guess he didn't like knocking...

"WHATS UP FUCKERS!" Kokichi blurted out as he bashed through the doorway.

"Damn it Kokichi! You're going to break my door again." Number 1116 yelled, scolding Kokichi for his behavior.

"Shut up cum dumpster, we brought a new friend." Kokichi smirked as 1116 looked at me.

"You brought a lampire! You fucking moron!" Number 1116 looked frustrated. "Whatever, go help Keeboob."

"The dickless robot is here!" Kokichi jumps with excitement with a voice shouting back "That's robo-phobic-" Kokichi runs after the voice of Keeboob, which, I assume, is in the kitchen. Miu proceeded to lead Shuichi and I to the living room and sat us down on the couch as we waited for everyone to arrive.

"Shuichi is this your new toy?" Miu asks, smirking.

"W-what.... No!" Shuichi exclaims, covering his face with his hands. I could feel the heat on Shuichi's cheeks. Miu looked at Shuichi with a stern look.

"I researched lampires cause you know," She flips her hair off her shoulders. " I'm the best!" With a small chuckle, her demeanor became serious again. "Are you doing stuff you're not supposed to?"

Shuichi stared at the floor in silence. I could tell 1116 wasn't one of his well known friends. I don't even think he mentioned her at dinner. What else does she know about lampires. How much does she know? I'll take note of this and take it to the high bulbs. "I..um.... Accidentally started a fire making eggs..." Another note: Shuichi sucks at lying.

"If you need something that won't burn your house down, all you had to do was call me up!" 1116 stood up triumphantly. "I'll give you one of my sweet babies after the party."

We all jumped to the chime of a door bell. I guess the remaining people are here. Miu rushed to the door to greet the people as I turned to Shuichi. "Lighten up, it's a party after all." Shuichi sighed. "You're right..." Shuichi, still slumped with sadness, got up to greet people as well.

Everyone went to the kitchen, laughing and talking about the old times, leaving me feeling like I wasn't even there. Are lampires hated this much? Is that what friends look like? I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Shuichi call for me. A ping of hunger courses through me. Not again... I look up at him with surprise and confusion as he waves his hand towards me. Not wanting to come off as rude, I hop towards them.

In the kitchen everyone is silently staring at me. Some are glares and others are surprised. Except for Shuichi and Kokichi's expressions. I can't tell what Kokichi is thinking about, but I can only imagine the mischief he has rolling around in his head. Shuichi, on the other hand, hasn't taken his eyes off me. The pain in my circuits are electrifying, and I don't know if I'm floating or in pain.

Number 1204 raises his hand and clears his throat. "Alright guys, since we have a newcomer let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first! My name is Kaito!" Kaito looked to the girl with long chocolate brown luscious hair that were in two loose ponytails, held up by red scrunchies. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him before going. "Maki." She said coldly, staring at me with dark eyes.

"Oh! I'll go next." A blonde girl wearing a pastel musical dress says, smiling with determination. "My name is Kaede, nice to meet you."

"I am the gorgeous Miu!" Out of everyone, you're the loudest making my bulb hurt.... "Out of all these chumps, I am the sexiest!"

"Yeah, the sexiest moron." Kokichi spat. "And you already know me." He waves his hand towards the Keeboob. Keeboob seems to be just like me in a way.

Keeboob rolled his eyes at Kokichi before speaking. "I am known as Keebo." After he introduced himself, I had the thought of how weird it is that he wasn't in the database.

"I just wanted to make it clear I'm not bad," Rantaro said with a lazy demeanor. "I just look that way. I am Rantaro. I hope to be your friend." Rantaro seems mysterious, and already I don't think I trust him. I'll trust him as much as I can throw him.

It finally turned to my time to shine. "I am a lampire i don't have a name." Kaede looked excited, gasping at the opportunity to help name someone.

"Hmm, what about lamp? No that's basic...." Kaede, after thinking for a while, came up with the answer. "Lampichi!"

Letting the name run through my bulb for a little, it seemed to fit and it felt right. "Lampichi it is."

Skipping over Shuichi since everyone knew him, Miu gets out two bottles of rum and three liters of coke. "Let's play spin the bottle first! If you don't kiss then you take a shot!" Miu jumping with excitement led the group to the living room and moving the furniture around so they could get into a circle. Once in the circle, the game had begun with mui grabbing an empty bottle and putting it in the middle.

"I'll start since I'm the host of this amazing party." Miu said, twisting her hand and giving the bottle a hard spin. Miu watched intently as it started to slow down until it landed on...Kaede. The two stared at each other for a while before Miu moved over to the blonde. Kaede seemed to be smiling while Miu was grinning. Odd....I didn't quite understand this game, but if everyone deemed it fun, then I'd have to participate in it as well.

Everyone was watching for the two to do something, and it wasn't long until they were....smacking their faces together?? Miu did say that whoever it landed had to kiss them but....is that what kissing is? Almost everyone cheered and laughed for them while I remained confused. "Shuichi...what exactly is kissing?" I whispered to him, watching him turn pink as the others didn't seem to notice.

"W-Well....kissing....is where two people um...connect their lips to show affection..B-But sometimes it's not really affectionate since some p-people do it as a dare or something..." He answered, stuttering and avoiding eye contact with me. Interesting...another thing to tell the high bulbs.

"Wow, gross. Get a room, you two!" Someone called, growing quiet when it was Kokichi's turn to spin the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and gave it a sharp twist with his hand, watching as the bottle went around and around until it finally slowed down and landed on Rantaro. Everyone snickered and oh'd, watching as Kokichi seemed to have a disappointed look on his face.

Scoffing at the bottle, he made his way to Rantaro, and I could have sworn I heard Kokichi whispering to Rantaro, "I don't want to, but I don't feel like drinking just yet.." Without another word, we all watched as Kokichi smashed his face into Rantaro's, leaving everyone in hysteria. I start to sweat as the game continues, knowing that the bottle was bound to land on me at any time.

Once everyone made their rounds, it was Shuichi's turn. Shuichi hesitantly grabbed the bottle and gave it a slightly sharp push. Even from the flick of his wrist, the bottle turned fast. Anticipation was killing me as I stared at the bottle, watching it as it went around and around. It was like everything went in slow motion when the bottle.....landed....on me.....

Shuichi turned to me with a surprised and nervous look, while I felt the electricity running through my pipes accelerate. Everyone stared intently at us as Shuichi got closer to me, and I could have sworn my bulb brightened.

I sat still, watching as Shuichi got closer and closer to me, his face inches away from mine until I felt a pair of lips on mine. It felt....strange, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I felt my frame relax, returning the kiss as I've seen the others do.

It felt like it lasted for a long while until someone cleared their throat, causing both Shuichi and I to pull away. Shuichi seemed more embarrassed than me, as I was happy to have felt what it was like to be kissed. I wonder how the high bulbs would feel if I did it to them? Seems like a nice greeting tactic.

Once everyone made their rounds and almost half of the group was tipsy, but still able to walk somewhat normally, Miu decided to announce that we were going to play seven minutes in heaven. (oooo). Everyone wrote their names on a small piece of paper and then put them in a hat.

"Alright who wants to go first?!" Miu looked around and saw no volunteers. "Looks like I'm going first!" Miu felt around in the hat and pulled out a name......Her face had a light dust of pink. "Keeboob..." She starts playing with a lock of her hair, the blush seeming to worsen. Is she nervous? Over heaven?

"Oh wow," Kokichi snickered. "Now she's acting like a bottom."

Miu, not replying, just drags Keebo into the closet with her and slams the door shut. I looked at Shuichi confused. What game is this? You just play hide n seek or something? That seems pretty easy to me. Shuichi seemed to have noticed my confusion. Not wanting the others even though they're making obnoxious noises towards the door, Shuichi whispers.

"Seven minutes in heaven is where 2 people go into a closet and...." Shuicui pauses before nervously continuing. "And do things with each other for 7 minutes." I guess Shuichi wasn't quiet enough, because Kokichi jumped onto Shuichi's back.

"Shumai, don't sugar coat the good stuff." With every word Kokichi spoke, the smell of alcohol went into the air. Vodka is not a good choice for mouthwash. As Kokichi was telling me the good stuff, Shuichi covered his face from embarrassment. Then it clicked. So there's kissing and somehow you can do reproduction in 7 minutes!? That seems like a hard challenge. But somehow these people can do it?

After 7 minutes had passed everyone watched the two come out of the closest. Miu being a blushing mess but Keebo seemed just fine. Some people asked how it went but Miu and Keebo never said a word.

Miu, after getting over her initial embarrassment and flusteredness, cleared her throat and held the hat up. "Who's next??" I looked around and saw no one else volunteering just yet, so I nervously raised my cord. "I'll go next.."

Miu held the hat over to me and I reached in, grabbing at whatever I felt first and taking it out. What I didn't expect was to see two papers in my hold. One was Shuichi's name, and the other was Kokichi's. I looked at the two as they looked at me, and the 3 of us quietly made our way to the closet as Miu shut the doors and locked us in here.

I could feel the both of them and their heat radiating on both sides of me. Shuichi was in front of me and Kokichi was behind me. Everything felt awkward as we stayed quiet, but Kokichi, a little too tipsy on vodka, started proving at my frame and prongs, making me gasp and shiver.

"W-Wait...You're not supposed to tou- Mm!~" I could feel Kokichi sliding his fingers over my cord, and Shuichi, ever so hesitantly, started doing the same. "H-Hold on you t-two..!~" The glow coming from my bulb brightened, electric shocks running through me at the touches.

"I want....Lampichi to take me first, Kokichi. It's only fair since they came to me first..!" I heard Shuichi say, but I didn't have enough time to say anything as Kokichi forced my head down to be at eye level with his pelvis. "What're you...What're you both g-going to do..?" Kokichi had a smug smirk on his flushed face, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down slightly along with his boxers. "We're going to be putting you to good use, of course!~ I'm sure you'll be just as good at being a cumdumpster as Miu~"

I could hear the rustling of Shuichi's pants and boxers behind me, his hands gripping my waist and pressing up against me, causing my already flustered state to worsen. One would normally be offended or hurt at Kokichi's words, and especially embarrassed at what was happening, but a part of me was...excited.

I didn't have time to think about anything else as I felt Shuichi start to push in to where my cord was, Kokichi deciding to use my mouth for his own pleasure. I couldn't do anything about it as they used me, adrenaline pumping through my wires at the mere thought of everyone seeing us like this as the time ticked down until we could leave.

It felt like forever when only 2 minutes had passed, leaving us with 5 minutes to go, and I was already tired. My jaw felt sore and I could only let out muffled noises around Kokichi as Shuichi started moving again for the third round. More time had passed and it was finally time for the doors to be opened. The 3 of us got dressed as good as we could, my frame shaking and my mouth hurting from how many times we did it in there. We left the closet after Miu opened the doors, going to sit back down in the circle while I remained blissed out.

Stuck in a daze, I keep reminiscing the moment I had with Shuichu and Kokichi. I'm starting to feel hungry again. I feel like I'm starving out my mind. I'm starting to wonder....is this really hunger? Without realizing it, everyone had gone through the game. Shuichi nudged me with his elbow, taking me away from my train of thought. "Hey, um, are you okay?" Shuichi looked at me with concern.

I nod my head, making my jaw hurt a little. "Y-Yeah! I'm just....in my thoughts-" We all watched as Kaede and Miu came back into the living room with pocky. How long was I in my head? Kaito and Maki went home because Kaito, I assume, got too drunk and almost fought Kokichi for the third time; and Rantaro just passed out with a glass in hand next to Keebo, who short circuited and is rebooting. That leaves just me, Miu, Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi left to play this pocky game.

Miu and Kaede put their fingers to their lips, signifying to be quiet and flagged us to go to a different room. We all follow soon to play the game. Since I'm still new to these drunk games, I turn to Shuichi again.

"Shuichi, what is this game?" Shuichi covers his mouth to figure out how to explain the game.

"Well...two people are on either side of a pocky stick and both bite on each side until you either touch lips or someone backs off...." Shuichi pauses. "Knowing Miu, if you back down from the kiss then you have to take a shot." Shuichi sighs, "Since Kokichi is playing, he's going to make it a competition to win....he really hates losing."

I thought about it for a little. I wouldn't mind playing this game with Shuichi....It seems fun. I wonder if we can do it when we're alone. It seems to be another nice greeting. I thought of ways I could use the kiss on Shuichu...maybe Kokichi too.

We got into the room we would be doing the pocky game. Everyone sat in a circle, some were watching the box while others were just looking at each other to see who would go first. Up goes a pale hand. "Enough with this bull- bologna " Kokichi grabbed a pocky stick. "I'm the best at this game, I am the king." Kokichi turned to Miu. "I challenge you! Cumdumpster." Kokichi put the pocky in his mouth like a cigarette and scooted in front of Miu.

"C-c-cumdumpster?" Miu responded in a whiny voice, but went with it. Kaede started a countdown. "3...2....1" Without another second to lose, Kokichi just took a huge chomp, connecting their lips together. Kokichi made a disgusted face after, but looked towards me and instantly changed his expression into a devilish look. "See? I won!" Miu, being flustered, didn't even retaliate, just kept repeating the word 'cumdumpster.' 

I wonder how drunk she is to not fight back.... It seems like Kokichi was planning something...Kaede challenged Shuichi but lost, then Miu challenged Kaede but lost. Shuichi won against Miu, Kaede lost to Kokichi. Next up was Kokichi and Shuichi. Kokichi stared at Shuichi, making Shuichi uncomfortable, making my circuits spark. Was it jealousy? Or was it hunger...? Was it both? I'll ask the high bulbs later.

Kokichi got close and personal to Shuichi, making him fluster. "Your turn, Shumai," Kokichi put the pocky stick between them. Kaede started the count down again. This time around, both Shuichi and Kokichi were taking small bites until there was only a small piece left. Both were trying to figure out a way for one of them to win. Then, Shuichi made the first move and took the remaining piece for himself. Making shuichi the winner. Kokichi blankly stared at the emo boy, and without saying a word, Kokichi lost the game. Which made it so Shuichi and I are next to battle.

Kaede and Miu were jumping with excitement to see as the final battle started the countdown between Shuichi and I. Once they both shouted 1, Shuichi and I chomped so fast it seemed like it would be forever before our lips would meet. Our lips met perfectly in the center of the pocky making it a tie. The first tie. Does that mean we both drink? We both look at Miu who was flabbergasted. It seems even she didn't predict there would be a tie. We ate all the pocky too. There can't be another round to break the tie either.

Miu yawned obnoxiously. More obnoxious than Kokichi's outburts. "Alright fuckers, time to go home!" The drunk Miu trew pillows at the sleeping Rantaro and the rebooting Keebo. Rantaro splashed the remainders of his drink onto Keebo then, making him short circuit again. Poor Keeboob. Kaede begged Miu if she could stay the night so she didn't have to drive home. It was Kokichi's idea, but Kokichi, Shuichi, and I grabbed whatever snacks we could get our hands on and left. We stole the goods is all Kokichi said as I, the one who wasn't the most intoxicated, drove everyone to Shuichi's house.

Once there, Shuichi fumbled with the keys and opened the door. While walking through the door, Kokichi was hanging on to Shuichi, swaying back and forth. Shuichi and I dragged the drunk Kokichi to the couch and laid him down. Then we went to Shuichi's room, and Shuichi seemed tired, so I helped him get into bed. I pulled the covers over him and turned the light off. I moved to leave until a hand grabbed me by the frame and pulled me in. It shocked me. I guess Shuichi grabbed me and pulled me tight to him, and I could hear his heart beat and the warmth of his body against my metal frame. I felt my hunger start to go wild as I started to think whether it was hunger for his blood, or something.....more. I'm unsure what this feeling was, but I'd have to ask Shuichi when he was sober again.


	4. my hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lampichi learns the difference between their hunger and love!

I woke up to a door slamming, hopping out of...Shuichi's bed. What happened last night? I-I don't remember, we were all out of our minds when we got home. I dashed to the window to see Shuichi and Kokichi leave, and I could just feel a ping in my bulb. My eyes and frame hurt all over. I'm... left alone. They didn't bother to wake me up? I go to the kitchen and find a note. Shuichi's handwriting.

Lampichi,

By the time you read this, Kokichi and I have already left for work. Sorry we didn't wake you when we got up. We won't be back for a couple of hours. Kirigiri gave me a new assignment and I'm not sure what lampires eat, so I put some food in the fridge if you're interested.

Shuichi.

I head over to the fridge and wonder what Shuichi had made for me. I look the food over and realize that I won't be able to eat it, sadly. What I could see was a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Oh how sweet. I feel the warmth rush to my lamp shade. Oh how i wish I could taste your cooking, Shuichi....

I let out a long sigh, feeling guilty that I would have left such a masterpiece in the cold. I close the door and start heading out of the house to go to an Electrolighting Raid quick stop, driving to the nearest one to get my favorite flavor: cherry. I start to sip on my favorite drink, feeling my energy and strength come back to me. I watch as humans walk past, watching other lampires with a mix of horror and disgust.

Finishing my drink, I throw the cup away, and not knowing what to do, I just hop around. When suddenly I started to feel something. My hunger came back. What? Why? How? I just got done eating. Why am I still hungry? Is this hunger? I should report my findings to the high bulbs while it's fresh in my mind. I hop back to my car and take a trip to the lampire bureau investigation. Aka LBI.

I walk into the building, showing my badge to the lampires security before I started to head directly to the highest point of the building. I could feel myself start to become nervous, my hate for giving reports gnawing at me as the dread starts pounding into me until I knock on the door. When I opened the door upon hearing a voice, I stepped inside and looked at the head lamp for a brief second before glancing back down.

"Ah, lamp12113169389." The head lamp sat down in a chair waving for me to sit across from them, "Have something to report?"

"Y-Yes, actually...." I head over to the chair and sit down.

"Well," the boss took some files out and spread them out for me to see, and my eyes widened as I realized what files they were. They were shuichi's files. " I heard you're keeping an eye on number 0907, correct?" They said sternly.

"I am, I-" getting caught off, the boss held their plug up to silence me.

"Then why are you here? Are your tasks done? Where is number 0907 right now?" They stared at me, waiting for an answer. We sat in silence as I thought. Have humans changed me? I forgot how blunt we are.

"I am sorry, sir. I haven't gotten any information on that, I actual-"

"I don't want to hear it until you have completed your mission, you hear me? You're dismissed." The boss went back to working on their computer and paperwork, leaving me with my settling nerves. I got up and headed to the door, only giving the boss a last glance before walking out.

As soon as I walked out, the door slammed right behind me, causing me to jump the slightest bit from where I stood. Well okay? Hanging my lamp shade in shame, I walked out of the building and drove wherever I could, no specific destination in mind. Anything to get my head away from what happened. Without realizing it, my empty head drove me towards Shuichi's work, arriving not long after.

Still in my car, I looked to see if I could find the dark blue haired boy. Once I saw him, he started talking to Kaeda and Kaito, leaving me to wonder. Did they work together? All their expressions changed when a light purple haired girl. I think her number was 1006? She came into the circle, breaking it up, and Shuichi started walking out of the building. Panic bubbled up in my frame as I saw that he had started to drive off, and I acted faster than light and most likely drove more than the speed limit to get to Shuichi's house.

By the time I got to Shuichi's house, he had just started getting out of his car, and I parked on the curb before I hopped out, dashing to him. "Shuichi! I was so lonely.." Was I being clingy? I'm not sure about that.

Shuichi kinda jumped from me suddenly popping up out of nowhere. "OH Lampichi! I didn't see you there.'' Shuichi walked with me to the door to head inside. "Yeah sorry, I had to work today and didn't wake you up before I left." His tone went down at the last statement. He must feel really bad, and I could feel a ping in my bulb hurt. What is this? I can't take it anymore.

Shuichi takes off his jacket and loosens his tie before he flops down on the couch, giving a long exhale. He was holding his head like it was about to explode. Is this what humans call a hangover? Why didn't he call in? All my thoughts came to a close when I realized I was sitting next to him. I should say something. "Shuichi...do-"

"What do you think of Kokichi?" Shuichi turned his head towards me with narrow eyes, and I felt like I was being analyzed. Is this a stare down? I looked at him, confused. "When we were driving.... he mentioned something to me. So...I was just wondering." I shake my head at that.

"Shuichi, i don't know much about Kokichi other than he's a massive pranker that the high bulbs despise." Why did it... why did it hurt when he asked me that? "I actually... wanted to ask you something, as well..." Why does it feel like my shade is getting hot?

Shuichi bolts up, sitting up and turning to me, "Uh.. Um.. what is it?" He seems.... kind of nervous? Why do I feel nervous?

"I keep getting these....weird feelings when I hang out with certain people....I don't know what it is...."

"Um.. what does it feel like?"

"It hurts, sometimes....or I get SUPER hungry." I'm starting to fidget a little. I have never talked to anyone like this before.

"Have you... drank any blood while you were with me?" With that one sentence, it occurred to me. I might need blood. But I drank some earlier. Why am I still hungry??? Maybe I need it fresh? I shake my head at the thought.

"No, I dont think it's that...I think it's something else...." I'm getting hit with a huge wall of emotions I haven't felt before. Wait... no.... I know what this is.... It's the forbidden feeling. I stood straight up with fear in my eyes, my frame trembling as Shuichi got up too.

"Woah... Lampichi are you okay???" Shuichi asked, and I could see the concern on his face. It makes my emotions sky rocket as I try pushing him away from me.

"J-Just stay away...I-" I turn around, facing away from him. "I need some time to process stuff." I left him in silence, and I could feel sadness radiating off of him. The pain hurt so much. There is no way I could be feeling this. My lampshade starts to feel wet as I hurry to lock myself in the bathroom and look in the mirror. Just as I thought.... I was crying.

It was a couple of minutes later when I stumbled out of the bathroom with dried out eyes. My circuits rumbled with hunger, and I couldn't hear where Shuichi was. My adrenaline had kicked into high gear while I looked everywhere, and finally went to his bedroom. There he was.

I felt the air thicken as I stared at him, my circuits trying to decide whether I should listen to my logical side or my animalistic side. It was a fight that I didn't want to lose to, but before I could process anything else, I found myself right next to him. I only realized this when Shuichi seemed to jump a little as he looked right up at me.

"L-Lampichi! You scared me—" Clearing my throat, I tried to keep myself under control. "Sorry...I just...needed to get some things figured out.." Shuichi almost seemed relieved as he sat up, patting the spot next to him as I took the invitation. "Um, Lampichi? I was...actually thinking about something..." I tilted my shade a little, looking at him. "Would...Would you like to drink some of my blood?"

It was like time stopped for a moment as his words registered in my head, and I almost felt my last string of patience snap. "I- What..?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but a part of me was more excited than terrified? Shuichi seemed to hesitate before repeating himself. "I'm...I'm willing to let you drink some of my blood, if you'd like that.." I didn't waste another second before I found myself already sinking my teeth into the neck of the quivering detective. His blood was...sweet, and rich. It wasn't as overpowering as the other types of blood I've had.

A minute or so passes until I've had my fill, and I slowly pull away as Shuichi panted lightly from the pain. Blood started dripping onto the bed from my mouth, but mostly from the wound I had just created on Shuichi. He tasted amazing, and I wondered if I could have more of him later.

I looked at Shuichi's face, and it looked like he was in a haze, but it felt like we were in that closet again. I started to tense up when Shuichi came closer to me. Jumping up from the bed, I came up with an excuse in my moment of panic. "I-I'll get some bandages for you-" Hurrying to the bathroom again, I grab as much as I could while that scene plays out in my head over and over again.

Stop. Just stop. You know you're not supposed to. You're not supposed to have these feelings. Especially with a human. I'll be an outcast of my own kind, I say to myself while I cast my gaze to look in the mirror. My bulb starts to glow and I curse quietly under my breath. I just need to stick to the job I was given. Just figure out what can make him happy. How can I make 0907 not depressed? I hear shuffling on the other side of the wall. That's right... I almost forgot, I drank some of his blood.

I went to where Shuichi was and started to clean his wound, avoiding eye contact as I could feel him staring at me. Once I was done I turned away from him. "Hey...Lampichi" I felt his hand on me. Damn it Shuichi. You make these feelings so hard to ignore. To distract myself, I go into the kitchen and started looking for ingredients. "I can cook you dinner."

I search the freezer and fridge. There was nothing. I can only guess that Kokichi comes by a lot... considering there are a bunch of dino nuggets in his freezer. This boy doesn't know what real food is.... I guess we'll have to go with what we have for now. I started cooking some dino nuggets for Shuichi.

While waiting, I watched Shuichi as he was drifting off to sleep while on his phone, making me feel that forbidden feeling again. I go to put a blanket over him as he is now sleeping, and I couldn't help but to glance at his phone and saw text messages. They were to Kokichi. Not wanting to invade his privacy even more, I let out an exhale and check the chicken nuggets, finding that they were finished. Taking them out to cool, I went outside, only to hear the sound of thunder start to role in. The smell of rain filled my circuits, giving me a sense of calmness as I felt the rain drop onto my lampshade, making the tears fall from my eyes. I want to scream so bad. If I timed it right, it'll be during a loud bang of thunder. No one would hear me. I inhaled the air, ready to yell my lungs off when someone started to talk to me.

"Aren't you going to short circuit if you get wet?" A small figure was leaning against the wall watching me, causing me to jump and turn my head towards him. His face turned to concern from seeing the tears fall down my face. Why.... Why of all people.....Why are you here....


	5. no hope in my bulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where it all ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: uuuh bad thoughts and smoll fluff?

The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried wiping them away. It was too late, though. Kokichi had seen me. I turn away to run into the streets, yeah, I would short circuit for sure, I would even have to be rebooted, but it would be better than having to feel things for a human. I would be an outcast. Why would Shuichi like a lampire? I'm a freaking lamp. The high bulbs would never approve of this. While in thought as I was about to head into the pouring rain, I couldn't hear anything. Not even Kokichi yelling my name. Just the sound of the rain on my shade, feeling the pitter patter soothes me. The closer the socket gets to the rain drops, the more I can see my life flashing. The random scenes playing in my head. The time I got promoted, even the time I was assigned to Shuichu...the party, and the taste of Shuichi. That damn party was where my feelings started, wasn't it. No, it was when I first saw Shuichi. Tears flood my vision, and I felt arms grab my frame, pulling me closer to them. The feeling of their dry clothes and warmth made me feel whole again. Though hesitant, I turned to face them. Though I was only able to see blobs of colors, I could only guess it was Kokichi. Why was I still here? Just go away. We stayed there for a bit, I didn't have the strength or the will to push him back.

I sighed and lightly pushed him away, feeling embarrassed that he saw me like this, and I could only look away from him. "Dont tell anyone what you saw...Please.." I say, hoping he wouldn't try to blackmail me or something of the sort.

"Pfft, thats what a low life would do," Kokichi said, grabbing me as he started pushing me back into Shuichi's house. "I'm low, but not that low. Now get back in there."

I was confused as to why he was pushing me back into the house, not even able to say a single word before Kokichi dragged both shuichi and I into a separate room and locked the door, leaving just Shuichi and I in there. Alone. Together. Why would he do this? Awkward silence grew stronger between both of us as we just listened to the crash and bangs that were coming from what I think was the kitchen, which meant that I'd have to make more dino nuggets. Deciding to brush that off, I looked at Shuichi who was just staring at the ground.

"I messaged him to come over." Shuichu looked the same as when we first met. Was he depressed again?

"W-why?" I probably sounded offended, but I wasn't. I was just emotional and confused.

"I told him what happened." Shuichi was avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Kokichi knows too much. How will I get out of this mess? The highbulbs will definitely kill me if this gets out. Kokichi was a major issue to the high bulb, he's the most wanted, and if he says anything, then I'm ruined. I'll be dumped and crushed like the others. Tears started to form as I thought about it. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be thrown out and crushed. "I've been trying to tell you something, Lampichi."

Shuichi looked at me, not saying anything for a bit. I was growing rather nervous, multiple scenarios running through my head. Was he about to tell me to leave? Did he not want me here? Was I not welcomed? Did he choose Kokichi instead? Was...Was I going to be rejected? I didn't want that, either. "W..What is it, Shuichi..?" Fear crawled up my metallic spine, the glow from my bulb dimming.

"Lampichi I-" Before he could say anything, I already stood up and looked down. "It's okay, Shuichi...I'll go..If you choose Kokichi then..that's fine with me. If you're happy with him, then I'm happy too." I started to tremble, making my way to the door before a pair of arms wrapped around me. "I don't like Kokichi the way I like you! I like you, Lampichi!" I stiffened at those words, unshed tears falling down my shades. He liked me? Shuichi...liked me? "I- You're...You're joking, right? Shuichi, i-it's not funny to play with others like-" My sentence was cut off as I was spun around, feeling a pair of lips on mine. It took a second to process that Shuichi was, actually, kissing me, and I slowly let myself relax and calm down, kissing back. Feeling the steam in the room thicken, the door swings open, letting the cold air hit us.

"WOAH!," Kokichi looked us up and down with a plate full of dino nuggets in hand. "Look at what we got here!"

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi tried shoving Kokichi away, and his face was probably more red than mine.

"Fine," Kokichi exaggerated and threw the plate of nuggets at us. "Have fun with each other." He slams the door in Shuichi's face and leaves, his footsteps getting fainter and fainter until we heard nothing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I felt happiness begin to bubble. "The high bulbs are gonna kill the both of us when they find out.." That got Shuichi to smile, keeping me close. "Then they don't need to know." I was about to say something before I felt the bed beneath my back and Shuichi on top of me with a predatory look. "How about we start things off right with no tears?" I can tell you right now that I knew I wouldn't be able to walk right the next day.


End file.
